Fusion
by Rey96
Summary: En un desesperado intento por obtener nuevamente sus dulces, Majin Buu abre un portal a otra dimensión, lo este no lo lleva a la tierra... Sino a las naciones elementales... ¿Que sucederá ahora con Majin Buu?... Si quieren saber entren y lean. Naruto—?x?x?... Harem.


**Prologo.**

— _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! —._

Resonó el poderoso estruendo por todo el templo sagrado, mientras pedazos de escombros y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la entrada a la habitación del tiempo.

Picoro sonrió con satisfacción, ahora que ya no había entrada o salida, fuera de esta dimensión, no había posibilidad alguna que Majin Buu, escapara de esta dimension, pero también como Majin Buu no podía escapar, lo mismo sucedía con él y Gotenks, la fusión de Goten y Trunks.

— _¡¿Pero que has echo Picoro?! _— Pregunto Gotenks, con su voz distorsionada, uno de los efectos de la fusion, sus ojos incrédulos, miraban los restos de lo que alguna vez era la entrada a su dimensión.

— Destruir la puerta por supuesto... Como dijiste que no eras rival para Majin Buu, decidi que es mejor encerrarlo en esta dimensión y evitar que escape a la tierra, lamentablemente nosotros tampoco podremos escapar... Dado que destruí la unica entrada y salida de esta dimension a la nuestra — Explico el ser verde, mientras una sonrisa astuta se formaba en sus labios, observando con regocijo el rostro desencajado de Majin Buu. Ahora lo mas probable era que el demonio los matara, por haberse atrevido a desafiarlo y encerrarlo o lo mas probable... Los convierta en dulces y se los coma, solamente lo lamentaba por Goten y Trunks, pero ya sus amigos los revivirían con las esferas del dragón.

— _¡PERO ERA UNA MENTIRA, UNA PEQUEÑA Y BLANCA MENTIRITA, NO TENIAS QUE DESTRUIR LA PUERTA POR ESO... BAKA! _— Exclamó Gotenks, mientras agitaba sus brazos de manera desesperada. El rostro de Picoro también se desencajó y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡¿COMO QUE ERA UNA PEQUEÑA Y BLANCA MENTIRA?! TU HABIAS DICHO QUE NO TENIAS MAS ATAQUES Y QUE MAJIN BUU YA GANÓ... ¡BAKA!, ¡BAKA!, !BAKA! — Picoro también comenzó a gritarle a Gotenks, por su estúpida mentira, ahora ambos terminarían siendo la comida de Majin Buu, chocando frentes maestro y alumnos se gritaban los unos a los otros.

Ni Picoro ni Gotenks, prestaron atención como Majin Buu, lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia los restos de la puerta, todavía incredulo ante las palabras del Namekiano, un mundo sin dulces, donde lo unico que había era un eterno espacio en blanco.

— **Mis dulces... No mas, vainilla, ni pastel, caramelos, tortas, ni chocolate... —** Murmurando los nombres de sus comida favoritas, o mas especifico sus postres, Majin Buu, llego donde antiguamente estaba la puerta de la habitación del tiempo su "'Ki'' lentamente elevandose.

Picoro y Gotenks detuvieron su riña al sentir el cambio en el ''Ki'' de Majin Buu, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, ha medida que los restos de escombros, se comenzaban a elevar, mientras en el centro de todo esto se encontraba Majin Buu.

— **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!, !ODIO ESTE LUGAR!, NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUI — **El poder de Majin Buu se comenzo a descontrolar, mientras el escenario cambiaba muchas veces, una capa de ''Ki'' rojo con tintes rosas, lo comenzo a rodear, el suelo bajo sus pies se hizo pedazos, la capa de ''Ki'' se convirtió en un verdadero geiser de poder.

— ¡Se esta descontrolando, a este paso nos matara con su increíble poder... En verdad es un demonio! — Exclamo Picoro, mientras un sudor recorría su frente al sentir el vasto poder del ser color rosa.

Una nueva onda de poder hizo que tanto Picoro y Gotenks, fueran empujados hacia atras, pero al mismo tiempo que la explosión de poder se sintió, fue acompañado de un grito.

— **¡NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN DULCES!** — Con toda sus fuerzas grito Majin Buu, un enorme agujero se abrió delante de sus ojos... ¡Era un agujero a otra dimensión!.

Picoro veía en shock, era imposible, inconcebible con su gran poder Majin Buu fue capaz de abrir un agujero a otra dimension.

— ¡Abrio un agujero a otra dimensión! — Exclamo, maldiciendose al segundo después, dado que Majin Buu lo escucho, Gotenks que todavía no asimilaba lo ocurrido no supo que hablar.

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en los labios de Majin Buu, mientras se convertía en una especie de masa rosada, cuyo único objetivo era entrar en ese portal, cualquier sitio era mucho mejor que esta blanca y sin dulces dimension.

— _¡Picoro esta escapando!_ —.

Lamentablemente la alerta de Gotenks llego demasiado tarde dado que Majin Buu, ya había ingresado en el portal, pero lo que el no sabia es que hay muchas dimensiones y mundos, y que aveces viajar entre ellas, no es la mejor de las Ideas, dado que no sabrás en que lugar terminaras, ni cuanta energía te cueste.

Dimension Ninja, Konogakure no Sato, 11 Años después del ataque de Kyūbi.

Ya eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, el sol hace pocos minutos que se había escondido, detrás de los rostros Hokage que se hayan tallados en la montaña mas alta de Konoha, en uno de los lugares mas malos de Konoha, en lo que seria llamado la parte mas baja, donde lo peor de esta aldea salía a flote, la prostitución y contrabando de drogas era lo que se veía a diario, en uno de los callejones de este lugar se podian escuchar ligeros sollozos.

En la oscuridad y humedad de este callejón que hace minutos atrás fue testigo de un cruel linchamiento, se encontraba un niño de 11 años de edad, cabello rubio en puntas, polera blanca teñida de sangre, pantalones azules desgarrados y sandalias ninja azules.

Recargado en la pared dejaba que sus lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, descendieran por sus mejillas, mientras temblaba ligeramente, esperando que algún milagro ocurriera, Talves morir luego, algo que el creía muy poco probable. Este es Naruto Uzumaki y hoy fue su golpisa diaria, aunque intento luchar al final no pudo contra todos aquellos que lo superaban en numero. De pronto detuvo sus sollozos al escuchar muy levemente algo que hizo que pusiera atencion, a su alrededor.

— **duuuuuUUUUUUULLLLLLCCCCCEEEESSSS!** —.

Un grito que se hacia cada vez mas y más fuerte y pareciera que venia del muro en el que el se encontraba recargado, un gesto de confusión se formo en su rostro.

— ¿Que fue es-... ? — sus palabras murieron en su boca al observar con perplejidad como arriba de su cabeza justo en el mismo muro que se encontraba recargado, se abría un enorme agujero.

Naruto se levantó lo mas rápido que su cuerpo herido se lo permitió, mientras miraba en shock ese agujero que apareció de la nada, retrocedió unos pasos, completamente atemorizado mientras veía como por el agujero una especie de masa rosada, caía lentamente, ahogo un pequeño grito al ver lo que parecían ojos.

— ¿Pero que rayos es eso-ttebayo? — Comento para si mismo mientras veía con curiosidad esa cosa viscosa, pero algo en su cuerpo, quizás sus instintos literalmente le gritaban que se alejara de esa... Cosa.

De improviso la masa viscosa se comenzó a mover, mas específicamente, en su dirección al mismo tiempo que una voz cansada y débil se escuchaba por el lugar.

— **¿Q-que... M-me pas-sa?... E-estoy... D-debil, m-muy débil... N-no me p-puedo reformar... — **La cosa, esa. Estaba hablando, Naruto la vio con terror, cuando se comenzó a acercar mas rápidamente a el.

— **¡No voy a morir así, no sin antes haber comido todos los dulces de este mundo! **—.

De improviso la masa rosa, se expandió de forma anormal, con un único objetivo... Absorber a Naruto, Talves si el absorbia a uno de estos residentes adquiriría, las células necesarias, para poder reformarse o eso fue lo que penso Majin Buu.

— ¡Aaaaaah! ¡¿Que es esto?!... ¡Dejame, sueltame!... ¡Ayuuuudddaaa! — Naruto trataba por todos los medios de ser libre de esa masa, pero esta parecía tener vida propia, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a ser cubierto lentamente, mientras sus gritos de ayuda se silenciaban y lo ultimo que se vio de el, fue su mano, segundo antes de ser tambien cubierta, por la masa rosa.

— Hola a todo mundo, que leyó este escrito, jejejeje debo de decir que esta idea me llego mientras reescribia Sucesor del legendario Saiyajin, que por cierto lamentablemente esta para enero, es que si la subo antes abran muchos spoilers de mi otra historia y no quiero eso, bueno en fin... sin mas que decir y que hayan disfrutado el leer este pequeño prologo, me retiro... Bye bye — El autor se comienza a despedir pero de improviso recuerda algo.

— ¡Antes de irme, unas pequeñas aclaraciones! —.

1— Esta historia se desarrollará completamente en el mundo de Naruto.

2— La historia desde el capitulo 1 iniciaría desde el primer capitulo del cannon, osea un año después de este incidente.

3— En cuanto a las parejas estoy indeciso, ¿Quieren que sea Harem?.

4— Si llegara a ser harem, tiene que decirme sus chicas preferidas y el porque, tiene que haber algún motivo compañeros. Pero si no, yo me las ingeniare jeje

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Si te gusto deja review y si no... Pues también, jejejeje. NOS VEMOS EL OTRO AÑO, QUE LA PASEN BIEN.


End file.
